A Tiana oneshot
by A very obsessed fangirl
Summary: Well... maybe "a" isn't the right word. There's two of them. Disconnected. The first takes place after Flashback, the second is years after the series finishes. Dedicated to DangerousPie1 who requested a Tiana oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

**Um, yeah, enjoy!**

_I miss my friends, _I thought. I missed Linh so much it physically hurt. I also missed Biana. _Well, now that I'm gone, she might go with Keefe. Or Dex. Just when I thought she was starting to _like_ me... _I missed Sophie and Dex and Fitz and... yeah, even Keefe. _That's _how much joining the Neverseen was hurting me.

"Try to control shadowvapor." Lady Gisela commanded. _Should be easy enough. I've done it before..._

_I can't. _

"Why can't you do it?" Gisela snapped. "You said you could!"

"I _was _able to!" _Why can't I do it anymore?_ Oh!

"Happy shadow thoughts." I muttered.

"What?"

"Um, Linh gave me something that really helped with my shadowvapor..."

Gisela snorted. "I suppose you're going to 'go get it' and escape."

_Well, I was planning to get it from Tiergan's house... _I snorted. "If I was going to escape now, why would I have come in the first place? It's been a few days. I haven't learned anything. You would just come after Linh if I left now."

"Interesting. So you _are_ planning to go get it."

I nodded. "You can track me. I won't go anywhere other than my house and back."

"Okay. You can go. But if you aren't back in one hour, or if you go somewhere other than your house, we'll kill your twin. Understood?" I nodded, terrified.

I held up my crystal. "Now?" Lady Gisela asked.

"It's noon. Everyone will be at Foxfire. It's the perfect time."

She nodded. I leaped away.

...

I went up to my room to find... "Biana?"

She turned towards me. "Tam," she whispered. "You're here!" She hugged me as hard as she could- which was harder than I thought.

"Why are you here? In my room? Aren't you supposed to be at Foxfire?"

"Linh and I stayed home 'sick' today."

"Linh! Is she here?" Biana shook her head.

"She left to get some stuff for her murcat. I was about to go with her, but then you came, so..."

My heart sank. I had been secretly hoping to see Linh when I came... okay it's not exactly a secret. Anyway... "Do you know where the 'Happy shadow thoughts' tunic is?" I asked. Biana nodded.

"Here." She handed it to me.

I smiled. "Thanks." We stood there, not knowing what to say. I cleared my throat. "Um, bye. Tell Linh I- I love her." Biana nodded. I turned to leave.

"Wait!" Biana grabbed my wrist. "Do you know when we'll see you again?"

"No." The reality of it struck me. _I don't know when- if ever- I'll see Biana again. _

"Biana..." I-

I kissed her.

I kissed Biana Vacker.

For the first- and possibly last- time.

It was so amazing, I couldn't find the words to describe it.

I couldn't even try to describe it, because right then my brain turned into mush, because _Biana was kissing me back!_

After what seemed like an eternity, slowly, reluctantly, we pulled away.

I touched my lips in a daze. They seemed to have some of Biana's lipstick on them. _It was worth it. Kissing Biana is worth _anything_._

"I couldn't leave without doing that."

Biana sniffled. "I'm glad we got to kiss, at least once."

"Tell Linh I love her," I said again. "And I... love you." I turned to leave again before she could see the tears in my eyes.

"I love you too," I heard, just before I left.

**Awwwwwww, Tiana! Yay! Please review! **


	2. Another Tiana oneshot

**Hello, Tiana fans! For some odd reason, I decided to write a Tiana oneshot... and decided it wasn't a TOTAL piece of trash... so I decided to give you... ANOTHER TIANA ONESHOT!**

**You're welcome! :)**

**Guest: Thanks! I'm TeamFosterKeefeWillAlwaysBeCooler, but I don't really go on there much anymore. **

**Rain and Shadows: For me, that's a pretty low standard XD. But I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be a compliment, so thanks! **

**MagicDaydreamer: Thanks! Along with, like, almost every other ship, of course XD. **

**LunaLovegood397: Thank you! **

**Keephie-13: Thanks! **

**Wonderland AKA Cay-Cay: Thank you! It really is XD but oh well.**

**L: HA! I AM CONVERTING YOU! Thank you! **

**Undecided13: Thank you! **

**Hello!: Thank you! Lol I didn't until I thought about Tiana, so... OOPSIE! Tam's salty self XD. **

**Stargirl020: Thank you!**

**Enjoy! **

"How do I look?" Tam asked.

"You look fine." Linh sighed.

"Do I look too emo?"

"She loves your emo-ness."

"Do you think she'll like the ring?" Tam said, starting to pace.

"She'll love it."

"Will she say yes?" Tam panicked.

"Of course she will."

"What if she says no?"

"She won't." Linh reassured him.

"How do you know?"

Linh sighed again. "TAM. CALM. DOWN. PLEASE."

"How can I calm down? I'm about to propose to my girlfriend!"

"You will calm down because you know she loves you and you know she will say yes."

"But what if-" The doorbell rang. "That's her!"

"I'm aware."

"You go let her in," Tam said.

"Fine." Linh walked to the door. "Hi, Biana!"

"Hi Linh! Is Tam ready yet?"

"Um... I think so." Linh shrugged.

"LINH!" Tam yelled. "NO!"

"I guess he isn't." Linh corrected. "Did you know that you still make Tam nervous? He's really cute when he's panicking."

"LINH! SHUT UP!"

Biana cracked up. "That's adorable."

"Oh! And did you know that-"

"Yeah, no." Tam interrupted, walking past her to hug Biana. "Let's go." He grabbed Biana's hand and led her out the door.

"YOU TWO HAVE FUN!" Linh called.

Tam rolled his eyes. "Sisters," he grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure brothers are worse." Biana said.

"Sisters always squeal about how cute you are! It's so irritating!"

"Well, brothers threaten to kill your boyfriend."

Tam snorted. "I'd like to see Fitz try."

"I wouldn't. Anyway, where are we going?"

"We're getting donuts."

"Donuts?"

"Yeah, donuts. I love donuts. And I'm so sick of those fancy restaurants where everything is ridiculously expensive even though donuts taste better." Tam explained.

Biana laughed. "I think you may have a minor obsession with donuts."

"Possibly."

"Is it wrong that I am slightly jealous of donuts?" Biana asked.

"Don't be. I have a minor obsession with donuts, but I have a major obsession with Biana Vacker."

"What a coincidence! I happen to have a major obsession with Tam Song."

Tam smiled. "Well, my obsession is much more obsessive than yours."

"What nonsense!" Biana gasped. "I am far more obsessive than you are!"

"That is very false."

"True." Biana argued.

"False."

"True."

Tam sighed. "Fine, you win!"

Biana giggled. "I love you, Tam."

Tam kissed her. "I love you too."

Then, Tam went against everything the procrastinators stand for. He decided to do something he was worried about NOW rather than LATER.

Tam took a deep breath and looked at Biana. "I love you so, so much. And I have no idea why someone as perfect as you ended up with me, but hey, I'm not complaining. I love literally everything about you, even your annoying tendency to spend five hours shopping for one dress and then you end up buying like fifty. You are the person I want to be with for the rest of eternity..." he knelt down and took out the ring. Biana gasped. "...so will you marry me, Biana?"

Biana attacked Tam with a hug. "YES! Yes! I love you!" she squealed.

Tam breathed a sigh of relief. He took Biana's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "Do you like the ring?" he asked.

"I love it."

"EEP! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Linh squealed behind them.

Tam sighed. "Sisters. Let's go get donuts."

**Ugh this sucks but whatever. Please review!**


End file.
